


One Hundred Proposals

by nomasters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomasters/pseuds/nomasters
Summary: After Darcy's breakup with Ian, James got thinking. What would be Darcys perfect proposal? After ten years of friendship he had no clue, so he set himself a mission.One Hundred days. One Hundred Proposals. One girl.An AU idea that popped into my head and can't shake!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

For ten years James had been in love with Darcy Lewis, and not just any love, but a burning, all encompassing love that only comes from meeting your soulmate. The only problem, Darcy never saw him that way, and he doubted she ever would.  
The first time they met James was so lost in her smile, her eyes, her everything, that he completely missed what she asked him.  
"Hi, do you know the way to chemistry?" She stood patiently waiting and after a second too long started looking around for someone else to ask.  
"It's that way." Pointing behind in a vague gesture, the snappy reply came out before he could soften the bite.  
"Oh okay, thankyou." And with another, yet smaller smile she moved past him.  
He stood and watched her leave long after she disappeared into the crowd.  
"I see you met Darcy! She's great, you'll love her!" Sam said cheerily not knowing how right he was.

He still thought about that day, and how since then he's never felt anything remotely similar when meeting another person. By some small miracle, James was able to do a take two on their first meeting, by helping her open her locker.  
"Thankyou! I need at least twenty arms!"  
"Its what any gentleman would do." Yes he called himself a gentleman, and yes, he still cringed about it.  
In response he got to hear her laugh for the first time, and that laugh was the kiss on his soul that would forever say Darcy's.

Over the next weeks, months, years, their friendship blossomed! Forever by eachothers side, sharing private jokes, music, books, hopes and dreams. They spent so much together even Steve joked that they were made for each other, because no matter how terrible the joke, Darcy always laughed.  
When Darcy went to college nothing changed, she still phoned him, wrote him letters and sent him funny cards. When he stayed and joined the police force in the town he promised himself this distance would be used to get over Darcy Lewis. Only, he couldn't let go. Everytime he thought about it his heart ached, like it was actually breaking in two.

But then, Darcy met Ian. Perfect, lovely Ian. And she fell head over heels for him, in a way she never would for James. She told him all about Ian not even twenty minutes after meeting him.  
"James, you won't believe this! But I've met someone! He's from England, a real fancy man! We met in the library and we started talking and he's perfect! Kind! Funny! And he finds my jokes hilarious!"  
"I always find your jokes funny Darce." He replyed but it fell on deaf ears.  
"Meeting him just feels so right! He's just so nice and lovely, and I just knew I had to phone and tell you, you're my best friend and I value your opinion."  
"Well, you haven't actully said anything other than he's nice and lovely. And from England." He said trying so hard not to let his jealousy show, but thankfully Darcy was lost in her own world to notice him.  
"Oh well! He's a year older than me, and he's studying astrophysics. He's taller than me and very hot if I do so say myself! But, I have to go I said I was popping out to phone my mom! I'll speak to you later, give Nat my love!" With that she clicked off. 

Nat, Natasha, the love of his life. Or the only one he could find that distracted him from Darcy. He really had to end things with her, but he was selfish and hated the thought of being alone, even more so now Darcy had met perfect Ian.  
So, for the next five years life just ploughed on. Darcy got her Bachelors in English Literature, then her Master's Degree, and was now starting her PhD. James had stayed with the police and recently made Sargent. And during that time Darcy stayed with Ian, and James with Natasha.

Until, one day Darcy was stood on his doorstep, bags in hand and tears flowing.  
"He's been cheating on me. He's left. I dont have anywhere to go." All this said between sobs.  
"You're going to live with me." Those words said so easily to her, yet avoided for years with Nat.  
And so, move in she did. The breakup was hard, if she wasn't crying she was sleeping. She didn't eat, didn't laugh, didn't do Darcy things. Untill one day, when James was cooking dinner and the smell pulled Darcy from her room, the raido played their favourite song. James spun her around and she laughed for the first time in months, and he was in love all over again. 

"I'm going to write a blog." She said to him over their morning coffee.  
"Okay...what about?"  
"Well about love and romance of course! I really thought Ian was going to propose to me, and well it got me thinking. What is the perfect proposal? So, I'm going to write a blog, more for myself but if anyone reads it then that's a bonus."  
And write a blog Darcy did, and over the next few weeks more and more people started reading it. And it was no wonder!

June 13th, proposal #26.  
To horse or not to horse? That is the question.

This proposal was a romantic horse ride in a wine vineyard, ending with a pony stood in a sash saying "will you marry me?" In bold letters.  
This blog post alone got two thounds views.   
All these posts got James thinking, what would be Darcys perfect proposal? Would she want hearts and flowers? The question written in the sand on a beach at sunset? It was pure morbid curiosity on his part, he would never be the one to propose to her but still, knowing wouldn't kill him. He was about to go down and ask her when a huge sob echoed through the house.

"Darce?! Are you okay? Are you hurt!"  
He raced up to her bedroom door and swung it open, he found her crumpled on the floor, looking as if she just fell out of bed.  
"He's going to marry her. They are getting married!" She sobbed into his tshirt, clutching him close.  
Ian. Perfect, slimy Ian. After all these months he's still finding ways to hurt her.  
"Sush Darce its okay, you'll be okay." He ran his fingers through her hair and gently rocked them back and forth.  
Just like that he had the perfect idea. Later that night when Darcy finally went to sleep, he snuck into the living room, opened her laptop and got typing.

The prefect proposal for the perfect girl.  
Hi, I'm James and I've been bestfriends with Darcy for almost ten years. But, I still don't know how she would want to be proposed to so, I've come up with a great idea!  
Over the next one hundred days I'll propose to her. Each day a different proposal in a different location. And at the end all the best bits from each proposal will be added together to create the perfect Darcy Lewis Proposal.  
What could go wrong?

Before he could change his mind he posted the blog, went upstairs to bed and tried to forget the challenge he just set himself. Unfortunately for him, Dacry got blog notifications to her phone, and this post would be the biggest hit to date.


	2. Chapter 2

"James? James. James!"  
"Mphrr." He slowly blinked open his eyes, only to tightly shut them again.  
"Whysyaphoneinmyface."   
"Why have you decided to propose to me?"  
He suddenly shot upright, the memory of typing that blog post flooding back. Oh god Darcy must hate him, or think he's insane. But when he looked at her, she was only smiling at him brightly.  
"Don't get me wrong, one hundred proposals seem a little....much. But its already gotten so many views! And people are reading all the other posts, there's already comments from people suggesting proposal ideas!" She said all of this with a big smile, she didn't hate him!  
"So, you're not mad?"  
"Why on earth would I be mad! James this is probably the craziest thing I've ever heard, but I would expect nothing less from a gentleman. Now I'm gonna go make some breakfast!" And with that she turned on her heel and made her way to the kicthen.

Falling back onto the bed, James had lots to think about. For one thing, how the hell would he come up with all these proposals. For another, how would he ask her without revealing how madly in love he was. It was one thing asking someone to marry you, but another asking your bestfriend who you deeply madly love is another. And while this was a great way for Darcy to get blog views, this was going to be pure torture. After putting on his uniform he had to make his way downstairs, and when he did he was treated to Darcy signing and dancing around.

"Something smells good!" Using a spatula for a microphone Darcy spun towards him.  
"Your favourites, pancakes and me!" He smiled back at her and took a seat at the little dining table, his coffee cup already waiting. He was just taking the first sip when Darcy put a plate full of food infront of him.  
"God you're amazing. Marry me?" The words came out before he could stop them, but he meant them. Everytime he asked her he would mean it.   
"So pancakes and coffee are the ways to your heart! That's one down, ask me tomorrow." And with that she sat down across from him and tucked into her own food.

He just asked her, so easily and without second thought. The most natural thing in the whole world. Marry me. A small, and honest request. But he didn't even do any grand gesture! In fact, she was the one who cooked for him! He needed to step up and actully give Dacry the proposal she deserved.

"Oh! You should write the next blog post while you're here." She handed over her phone and went for a second cup of coffee.

The perfect proposal: #1.  
This morning it wasn't me who did the cooking or loving gesture, but Darcy, and over our morning breakfast I said the words, 'marry me'. But alas, it wasn't big enough for my girl, but that's okay! There's only one way to go now, and that's up! So for tomorrow's proposal I plan something that will require an early morning. And lots of favours! Thankgod I have lots of friends to help!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear any thoughts, comments, Proposal ideas!


End file.
